hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bess Marvin
This article is about Bess as she appears in the Hardy Boys books. SuperMysteries (Files/Casefiles Continuity) Bess is one of Nancy Drew's best friends, and she often appears in the SuperMysteries with Nancy. Although Bess's cousin and other best friend George Fayne is also in many of these books (and sometimes both Bess AND George appear in them together), Bess has more appearances in the SuperMysteries. Bess is shown to have a good friend/cousin-like relationship with Frank Hardy, and they get along well, but there is no romantic relationship between the two. However, her relationship with Joe Hardy is more elaborated upon. Though they are close in all the SuperMysteries,the degree of closeness tends to vary. In some books, the two bicker quite frequently; for example, when they are pretending to be a married coule in Secrets of the Nile, Bess is frequently annoyed when Joe (being the flirt that he is) hits on another woman when he is supposed to be married, while Bess (an equally big flirt) remains true to their cover. Secrets of the Nile In other books, they are depicted to be merely good friends who enjoy to be around each other due to their flirtiness. In still others, there is shown to be a small degree of attraction to each other; in Operation Titanic, it is stated that "Sparks tended to fly between Joe and Bess, and while neither of them seemed inclined to pursue the matter, he tended to be distracted whenever she was near." Operation Titanic Super Mysteries (Girl Detective/Undercover Brothers Continuity) The Bess Marvin from the GD and UB Super Mystery continuity meets the Frank and Joe Hardy of the same continuity for the first time along with Nancy Drew and George Fayne in Terror on Tour. The first time they meet, Joe runs up to Bess and starts to flirt, only to be dragged away by Frank. She giggles and waves as this happens. Terror on Tour, pages 32 and 40. Later, she and George overhear Nancy, Frank, and Joe talking about ATAC and learn about the Hardy's involvement with the agency. When Frank and Joe ditch the girls, Bess is the one who points out to her friends that the Hardys probably did it to protect them. Terror on Tour pg 159 Frank, George, and Bess end up coming up with the plan that thwarts the bad guys at the end of the book. Bess has appeared in all three Super Mysteries to date. Bess, like many girls in this continuity, appears to be attracted to Frank; she glares at Deirdre Shannon when the latter is flirting with Frank in Terror on Tour, Terror on Tour pg 129 and makes Frank blush several times with her flirty words and mannerisms in both Terror on Tour and Club Dread. Despite the way Frank blushes at her attention, it's most likely due to his shyness around girls, since Frank appears to have a crush on Nancy instead. Joe has a greater attraction to Bess in this series than ever; he runs up to her and starts to flirt and cannot stop staring at her when they meet again in Terror on Tour, although he also seems to like Nancy. In Club Dread, Frank makes a silent comment that Joe had "been crazy about Nancy's friend Bess since we all met at the Rockapazooma concert", Club Dread page 32, and Joe frequently tries to get her attention. It is not known exactly how Bess feels about Joe, although in Danger Overseas, she sees Joe (although, at the time, she did not know it was him) and comments to Nancy that he is cute and remarks that he reminds her of Joe Hardy, and Nancy silently comments that he is "definitely Bess's type," Danger Overseas pg 25 hinting that Bess may indeed be attracted to Joe, too. References Category:Characters